


and we'll call this home

by taesnix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Ray of Sunshine, Moving In Together, Reminiscing, Sakusa Kiyoomi is kind of a sap, Some Humor, They love each other so much, Valentine's Day, i almost cried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taesnix/pseuds/taesnix
Summary: When they reach the towering, grey building where Kiyoomi lives, a fleeting line runs through his mind.And when we both call this home?He immediately pushes it away, mentally chastising himself for imagining something that might be out of reach.Calm down, he takes a deep breath.Don’t get stuck in daydreams yet. Just because it’s your first Valentine’s Day doesn’t mean that everything will magically come true.But as he watches Atsumu greet the guard by the door and make annoying kissy faces at the couple coming out of the elevator (who each give a middle finger back), a gentler voice whispers,What if this is already home for him?day one: "my heart isn't beating faster, my heart isn't beating faster, I swear it isn't, get ahold of yourself."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	and we'll call this home

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo everyone! this is my first ever "week" that I'm participating in and I had a lot of fun making this :D
> 
> this is unbeta'd but I tried my best to edit it, so apologies for any mistakes! Sorry if the flow is a little weird, I kinda just rambled and attempted to sneak in as many headcanons as I could fit but hopefully, this makes you all smile and maybe coo and sob at them (they're so perfect for each other UGH).
> 
> anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Everything was absolutely, completely, perfectly fine.

They were walking down the street, heading back to Kiyoomi's apartment like they always did every Sunday evening—nothing out of the ordinary there. Eat dinner, water the plants, catch up on whatever dumb reality show Atsumu was currently obsessed with, and if he was tired, let him stay the night. That was the plan.

This was routine, this was good, this was _normal_.

Except it wasn’t normal, because today was not just every Sunday evening.

Today was February 14th. Valentine’s Day. 

Now usually, Kiyoomi wouldn’t really care. It was just a regular day with a name and an excuse to buy chocolates and roses and be extra cheesy like in those rom-com movies that Atsumu loved. (“Nooo, Omi, I like making fun o’ them!” “You’re literally _swooning_ right now.”)

But the thing is, this was his first Valentine’s Day with Atsumu. 

This was his first Valentine’s Day with _anyone_.

Don’t get him wrong, it’s not that Kiyoomi’s never been in any relationships before. He’s had his fair share of flings and such as part of the whole “teenage experience” and it was… alright?

That’s all they were, flings and such. Nothing lasted more than a few months at most and the feelings mutually faded as quickly as they came, leaving no dents or anything lingering behind.

He never found someone who he could look at completely—including their flaws, their quirks, their weird and slightly concerning interests—and think, _huh. Maybe I want to stay at their side a bit longer._

He never found someone who would look at him and think the same thing.

Until now.

“Hey babe, can we do face masks tonight? My skin is feeling funky.”

Kiyoomi turns his head to the side and sees his boyfriend squinting down at his nose, the tip of a finger cautiously poking at his cheek.

He allows himself a quiet snort. “Sure, Atsu. But I’m picking them out, you don’t know shit about skin types.” 

Atsumu rolls his eyes with a little huff and a teasing, “Yeah, yeah”. The hold on Kiyoomi’s hand adjusts, properly locking their fingers together.

—

The first time they tried face masks, it had been an utter _disaster_.

Atsumu somehow managed to get a bit of the serum from the sheet in his left eye and it took an awkward hour of going back and forth between the sink and the mirror before he could properly see out of it again. 

“Omi?” Atsumu had whimpered from under the faucet, spitting out mouthfuls of water as they snuck in.

As he gently brushes the hair away from his face, Kiyoomi can’t help but feel somewhat guilty. “Yeah?” 

“Will you still love me even if I’m blind?”

A few seconds went by. Then a minute.

“Babe? Ya with me? I’m kinda under a jet here, can’t see nothin’. Please say something.”

With a slow blink, he ends the staring contest he was having with Atsumu’s ear.

“Omi, if ya just left me here I swear to—”

“Of course I’d still love you, idiot. But what the fuck, you’re not going to go _blind_.”

There’s some sputtering and then, “I-I know that! I was just being _hypothetical_.”

“ _Don’t_ be hypothetical.”

“Aww, my baby cares about me. You’re so sweet, the absolute sweetest—”

“ _Atsumu_.”

The water shuts off and Kiyoomi passes the face towel over, full-on glaring at the other. When Atsumu finishes drying off, there’s a stupid smirk on his lips but it slips away the moment the sharp gaze catches his eye.

Kiyoomi feels a soft press to his forehead and instantly melts, fake hostility leaving as he relaxes into the touch. He won’t admit it anytime soon, but he loves when Atsumu kisses his moles, especially the two above his brow.

Once they confirmed that Atsumu had indeed _not_ gone blind and his vision returned to normal, they cuddled on the couch for hours with a movie in the background. Thinking back on it, Kiyoomi decides that maybe the whole thing wasn’t as traumatic as he originally concluded. 

He had become weary of asking Atsumu to join in on his bi-weekly skincare nights after that—he didn’t miss the short, relieved sighs puff out whenever he left to get something from the other room. 

But to his surprise, Atsumu brings it up again the next day.

“Hey Omi, it’s yer special face thing on Sunday right? When you do the whole spa treatment?”

He hums. “Yeah, why?”

“Can I come over and do face masks again?”

“I thought you… didn’t like it that much.”

“Not gonna lie, it overwhelmed me at first but you enjoy it lots. Ya get this cute lil’ grin and it’s the rare chance I get to see your dimples. Besides, I think it might grow on me”

And ever since, they’ve dedicated two nights a week for skincare.

—

When they reach the towering, grey building where Kiyoomi lives, a fleeting line runs through his mind. 

_And when we both call this home?_

He immediately pushes it away, mentally chastising himself for imagining something that might be out of reach. _Calm down_ , he takes a deep breath. _Don’t get stuck in daydreams yet. Just because it’s your first Valentine’s Day doesn’t mean that everything will magically come true._

But as he watches Atsumu greet the guard by the door and make annoying kissy faces at the couple coming out of the elevator (who each give a middle finger back), a gentler voice whispers, _What if this is already home for him?_

The ride up isn’t silent in the least, Atsumu makes it a personal mission to fill any space with words, thoughts, laughs, and cringey renditions of his playlist. It used to get on Kiyoomi’s nerves—the other’s inability to just _shut up_ sometimes. 

Now, though, he’s glad his days are never quiet.

—

“Say, Omi-omi.”

“Miya, _how_ many times do I have to tell you _not_ to call me that?” 

“ _Meh_. Anyway, do ya wanna get boba after this? Samu owes me twenty bucks.”

Atsumu is leaning over the staircase’s railway, teetering from side to side. Kiyoomi feels slightly uneasy looking at him from the safety of the platform.

“I can’t, I have to finish a paper.” Good, it’s not evident in his voice that he’s lying.

“Bullshit,” Atsumu drawls, his movements becoming more and more exaggerated. “I know for a fact that ya’ve finished all yer stuff for this week.” The idiot then pulls his phone out of his pocket, waves it around as if it’s some flag, and has the audacity to _wink_.

Kiyoomi makes out the minuscule letters of his cousin’s name and exhales a long, hard breath. _Fuck you, Motoya._ _What happened to familial respect?_

“Fine. I’ll get boba with you.” Atsumu grins, triumphant.

“On one condition,” he quickly adds.

“Sure, what?”

“No unnecessary talking—and I mean it. If I have to listen to you ramble about whether someone could sound sexy while on helium for three hours, _again_ , I will duct tape your mouth shut.”

Atsumu halts, losing his balance from the abrupt stop and almost tumbling down the stairs.

“Hmm,” he hums after regaining his footing. “That sounds a little kinky, Omi. I didn’t know you were into that kinda stuff.”

“ _Miya_ —”

They head to the nearest cafe after Atsumu collects his money (“C’mon, Tsumu, it was the dumbest bet ever.” “And ya still lost, didn’t ya. Hand it over.”) but the walk there was… unnerving.

Atsumu had honoured Kiyoomi’s request and didn’t say a single word to him that wasn’t unprompted. 

Kiyoomi _should_ have felt relieved or content—after all, this is what he wanted—but seeing Atsumu’s face light up, turn to him, frown, then turn away, was a painful cycle that he didn’t want to ever put the other in again.

“Miya,” he murmurs, fingers catching on Atsumu’s sleeve.

Atsumu glances at him with wide eyes. “Omi?”

“You… you can talk as much as you want. Sorry for—saying that you couldn’t. It was incredibly rude of me.”

“Oh,” Atsumu looks genuinely shocked, like it was the last thing he expected to hear. _Dammit, Kiyoomi_. “I—A-are ya sure? I mean, I know it bothers people sometimes. I don’t wanna force you or anything.”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Kiyoomi says with as much confidence as he can muster. “You’re really not that annoying. You shouldn’t have to hold back because I decided to be a dick, and maybe…”

Atsumu bites on the inside of his lip. “... maybe?”

“Maybe I like hearing you talk.”

The matching red on their cheeks only gets bolder when their eyes meet.

—

Everything was _not_ absolutely, completely, perfectly fine.

Kiyoomi was definitely starting to feel the anxiousness that he’s been ignoring up until now.

They had agreed on a simple, homemade Valentine’s dinner. Nothing fancy or over-the-top, because it would be too much work and it wasn’t like they needed it anyway. 

_Yeah, we don’t need to be flashy. There’s nothing to be nervous about, this is just me, Atsumu, and the food._

And also the proposal of living together.

As much as Kiyomi made fun of the silly movies and stories where the love interest does something extra sappy just because it’s the 14th, he still felt the overwhelming urge to do something more for Atsumu.

Apparently, his brain decided on “moving in together”.

He’ll be honest, the thought of having Atsumu _live_ with him made his insides curl around and scream—positively or negatively, he had no idea—but it’s been in his mind all night.

Motoya showed him a bunch of quotes last week that he found while scouring the internet and for some reason, one of them stuck.

_Home is where the heart is._

There were no eloquent metaphors, no complicated words, no hidden meanings. 

Just, _home is where the heart is_.

And no matter how hard he tried to think of literally anything else, he always came back to this.

He thought of all of Atsumu’s flaws, quirks, and weird and slightly concerning interests, and realized that he wouldn’t want anyone else by his side.

_Home is where Atsumu is._

Kiyoomi wasn’t sure what the etiquette or rules (if there even were any) were for asking someone to become a daily fixture in your life, but it was too late to Google them. He was going to ask Atsumu to move in with him. Right now.

“What’s on your mind, babe?” Atsumu kisses his temple, carefully tucking a curly strand behind his ear. They had finished their dinner awhile ago and were currently laying on the couch, limbs intertwined in a tangled mess.

Kiyoomi nibbles on his lower lip, butterflies having a party in his stomach. “Um…”

“Hmm?”

He can feel his chest thudding loudly against Atsumu’s and when fingers start to run through his hair, the beat quickens.

_My heart isn't beating faster, My heart isn't beating faster. I swear it isn't. Get a hold of yourself. How hard is it to ask a simple question?_

But it wasn’t so simple. He was asking Atsumu. To live with him. On Valentine’s Day. 

_Your first Valentine’s Day with anyone at all_ , his brain helpfully supplies. _Shut up brain_.

“Omi? Are ya alright?” Atsumu’s voice is so soft and Kiyoomi just wants to wrap it around himself like a blanket and stay there for eternity.

After a moment, his impulses take over and he blurts out, “Live with me.”

Atsumu pauses, studying him for a moment. Then delicately, his hands lift Kiyoomi’s face until their eyes are focused solely on each other.

“Ya mean it?” Kiyoomi nods. “You wanna live together?” Another nod. “I’m gonna be with you almost all day every day?” And one more.

“Wow,” Atsumu breathes, tracing swirly lines across Kiyoomi’s back. “Of course, yeah, I’ll move in with you. You’re so incredible, Kiyoomi. I don’t know how I got so lucky.” 

Kiyoomi touches their foreheads together, both of them closing their eyes at the contact. “Please, I think I’m the lucky one here. You’re the only one who’s perfect for me. No one else could ever be like you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Stay the night?”

“I will.”

The kiss is slow and deep, after all, they’ve got a lot more time now.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, baby.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, love.”

_—fin._

**Author's Note:**

> anddd that's all for now folks! I may be posting more for this week (I'm kinda doing this as I go) but there will definitely be something up here for Day 9 so keep an eye out, hehe
> 
> I hope you liked this thing! I was trying my best not to leave this til the last moment but I changed the plot like five times...
> 
> as always, thank you so much for reading! you can come find me here on [twitter](https://twitter.com/taesnix?s=09) (I love making new friends and interacting) if you wanna scream about anything.
> 
> that's it for now, see ya later!


End file.
